


Medicina Alternativa

by karake456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Hardwork, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Oil, Pain, Sex, sex insinuation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: El fuerte entrenamiento cobra su factura en el cuerpo de Yuuri. ¿Una caminata o algo mejor para distraer el dolor?Futuro Victor/Yuri





	1. Dolores Nocturnos

**Author's Note:**

> En el segundo hay cositas ricas.

El doloroso, intenso grito de sus tobillos le impedía dormir. Aunque acostumbrado a ligeras molestias desde joven, era la primera vez que Yuuri se encontraba en tal punto de dolor que el hielo era un simple placebo, y los analgésicos nocturnos parecían tener su efecto en la fase inicial del sueño.

-Ah.-En el silencio de la medianoche, el suspiro llenó la habitación con su angustiante sonido. En las paredes llenas de pósters diversos, el quejido rebotó y regresó a Yuuri multiplicado en varias decenas. Su cuerpo llevaba largo tiempo sin sentirse tan extenuado y, aún así, incapaz de relajarse ni un segundo.

En esos momentos, Yuuri decidía que era mejor dar una vuelta. Sus músculos seguirían molestándole pero, como sabía bien, un músculo caliente y en funcionamiento tendía a ser más soportable que uno inactivo. En cualquier caso, sí de repente sentía un calambre, regresaría.

Al salir de la cama, se vistió en la oscuridad con cuidado. La expresión en su rostro, otras veces llena de preocupación, era de pura concentración. Aunque le costara dar un paso sin sentir molestias, encontraba satisfacción en ello. Otros más grandes que él habían sentido ese mismo dolor, y no iba a dejar que le detuviera ni en una simple caminata.

No era más que la recompensa por tan buen trabajo, se decía a medida que andaba por el pasillo, todo valía la pena si se acercaba más al objetivo y meta de su vida. Incluso al trastabillar, o cojear, el cansancio era un sufrimiento que estaba dispuesto soportar.

-Yuri.

El joven pelinegro se detuvo en el pasillo. Sin que él se diera cuenta, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules había salido a recibirle. Quién diría que, cuando lo deseaba, podía ser tan silencioso. El experimentado patinador le sonrió, señalando el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

\- Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas para dormir, y olvidarte un poco del dolor.-lanzándole un guiño con el ojo derecho, le dio la espalda y se alejó en el pasillo, el verdor de su yukata transformada en azul por la luz de la luna.  
La súbita desaparición de su figura, así como el silencio de sus pasos, casi convencieron a Yuri de haber visto una aparición. Sin embargo, podía oler el perfume del shampoo de los cabellos ajenos, así como el cálido aroma del pelaje de los perros.

¿Qué clase de remedio tendría Victor en su habitación a esa hora? Por todo el coqueteo de esos días, ya tenía una ligera idea, una que le hizo colorearse como un árbol de navidad. Pero, bueno, no perdía nada con averiguarlo, y ya había prometido a Victor que se abriría a cualquier posibilidad...

Yuri, adolorido y sonrojado, pensó que, quizás, sea lo que sea tuviera Víctor en su habitación, sería mejor que caminar a esas horas heladas de la noche.

Al menos con Víctor tendría una dulce calidez y, ¿Quién sabe?, el dolor tenía la tendencia de desaparecer cuando era el ruso quien se lo causaba.


	2. Aceite antinflamatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuri llegan a un acuerdo sobre como relajarse.

Viktor había enviado a Makkachin a dormir al cuarto de su púpilo.

\- Los dolores de tibiales son graves, Yuri. ¿Quieres lesionarte?

En la amplia habitación, sentado al borde de la cama matrimonial, el joven que respondía al nombre no podía dejar de quejarse. Las grandes manos del ruso inclinado masajeaban la rodilla derecha, húmeda por la crema de cortisona que siempre tenía a mano por si acaso surgía algún exceso. El antinflamatorio ayudaría a calmar la aflicción, pero Viktor había tomado la decisión de dismininuir unos días el ritmo del entrenamiento.

Aunque a Yuri no le gustara la idea, precisamente.

\- N-no es la primera vez que los padezco.-Se justificó, su voz temblorosa a causa de las punzadas de dolor que sentía a ligero movimiento contra la piel de su pierna. Una repentina tensión la pantorilla le hizo ver colores, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El intenso calambre no le arrancó un sonido, aunque sí el deseo de negarse a descansar. En un vano intento de distraerse, empezó a contar las lámparas que contenía la habitación.

¿Por qué Viktor necesitaba tantas?

Con labios apretados, el entrenador soltó la extremidad. La preocupación traslucía en el intenso color de su mirar. Escaneó ambas piernas, antes de retomar su labor en la izquierda con la delicadeza de un amante inexperto. Después, realizó un cambio en su foco de atención. La contracción del músculo ahora era un ligero agarrotamiento que terminó de irse con sencillos movimientos guiados, al estirar y contraer el miembro.

Solo al ver el primer signo de alivio en el rostro ajeno, Viktor se dignó a ponerse en pie para buscar una toalla. Limpió el resto de la crema de sus manos. Su propia expresión no había cambiado un ápice y, sin embargo, ahora era más inescrutable que nunca. De modo autómata, apartó el flequillo ajeno de su frente. Percatar el frío sudor que pringaba las oscuras hebras le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Abrió los labios para formular la clásica pregunta "¿Te encuentras bien?"

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantas lámparas? -Soltó Yuri, antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido. El cansacio y los restos de angustia de su faz afianzaban la ilusión de ser una pregunta seria. Sin embargo...

Una carcajada fresca y espontánea llenó la habitación, justo al tiempo que uno de los fuertes brazos de Viktor rodeaba los delgados hombros del japonés. La cercanía inesperada coloreó las mejillas del más joven, quién permaneció callado, en espera de una explicación por tal cambio de actitud.

"¿Dije algo raro de nuevo?", pensó con su acostumbrada inseguridad. Primero lo de sus pies, luego sus rodillas y ahora eso...Yuri se cubrió los labios con el dorso de una de sus manos, bajando la mirada. Siempre debía arruinarlo de alguna manera...

El beso en su frente le hizo saltar, llevándole muy lejos de cualquier pensamiento anterior.

\- ¿V-viktor? -Murmuró, inmóvil mientras la mano que se posaba en su hombro acariciaba el camino hasta su mejilla izquierda. El calor de esos largos dedos solo competía con el pudor que sentía en el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos cuando otro beso tocó su piel, justo en la punta de su nariz.

El aliento de ambos era uno en ese punto, cuando al fin el hombre decidió contestar a su nombre, en un susurro tan bajo que Yuri creyó imaginarlo.

"Yo debería consolarte, no tu a mí. Eres una caja de sorpresas. Una tras otra, por eso yo..." Las siguientes palabras le hicieron elevar la vista a la del extranjero. Ambos suspiraron y cerraron la distancia faltante. El tecer beso fue depósitado en sus labios, y esta vez, Yuri se relajó bajo el toque.

Entre delicadas instrucciones, el hombre más joven se posicionó en el centro de la cama. Desde allí, seguía el movimiento del contrario al apagar tres de las cuatro lámparas cercanas. Sin embargo, cuando Viktor abrió el obi de su yukata verde, mantuvo el decoro de no observar el cuerpo desnudo. Una cosa eran las aguas termales y otra era compartir cama.

No volteó a Viktor hasta que estuvo junto a él, en una postura tal que no veía mucho. La penumbra casi total ayudaba a sus intenciones, y solo por ello dejó que el ruso retirara la ligera ropa de dormir que protegía su figura afligida. El bochorno de la situación le dominó unos segundos, haciéndole temblar.

El ruso no perdió tiempo en tranquilizar sus ánimos, echándose a su lado, sus pechos muy juntos.- Llegaremos a donde tu quieras, Yuri.-Susurró, con una sonrisa sencilla y hermosa. En su mano podía ver un envase. Las grandes letras en inglés indicaban que era una clase de aceite. El pelinegro se alejó unos centímetros y ladeó su cuerpo a su compañero de cama. El presentimiento que le llenaba era más fuerte que el quejido de sus piernas al asumir esa postura.

-¿Siempre llevas eso?

Viktor enarcó una ceja. Los centímetros que los separaban se llenaban de un frío desagradable.- ¿Crees que eres el único deportista que padece dolores musculares? -preguntó casi irónico, el movimiento de su lengua enfatizando las palabras "único" y "deportista" con un deje divertido. Encontraba un ligero placer en sacarlo de su zona de confort, y tenía frío, así que volvió a apegarse.

Yuri negó, volviendo a girar la cabeza. Ligeramente irritado, el mayor sostuvo su barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo de frente. No había cosa que le molestara más que ser ignorado, aunque fueran unos instantes.- Quiero que te relajes conmigo...Quiero...Darte alivio, por más momentáneo que sea...-Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus facciones. Era la primera vez que se coloreaba frente al menor y, pese a ello, no se sintió avergonzado. Esos eran, después de todo, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-...Viktor.

La iniciativa de Yuri fue sorpresiva pero, en definitiva, apreciada. Un beso no sabía tan inocente y dulce para Viktor desde...Bueno, el primero que tuvo. Por eso mismo, pronto perdió el poco control que le quedaba y, como en el patinaje, se entregó a ello con todo el corazón.

Viktor vació en ese beso el intenso sentimiento que había nacido con la presentación de Eros, el deseo insaciable y morboso de poseer ese cuerpo, e, incluso, la ternura que Yuri le inspiraba con renovadas fuerzas cada día, cada instante. Sus manos perdieron el envase del aceite, pero encontraron pronto las formas deliciosas y trabajadas del joven deportista.

El don juán en verdad había caído en las redes de ese cerdito.

"V-viktor...O-oh...V-viktor..."

El beso se había roto, más no así la energía que dominaba ya su mente. Lo que había iniciado con un simple masaje de alivio a dolores musculares, pronto había escalado en caricias, besos, lamidas y mordiscos en el cuerpo ya herido de trabajo duro. Enloquecido, Viktor no parecía escuchar a Yuri, sino a Eros. Ese demonio con ojos inocentes que le había llevado a esa trampa.

"¡A-ah...Mmh...V-viktor!"

Cubierto de aceite, saliva y sudor, Viktor percibió su propia conciencia al verse envuelto en un apretado y cálido espacio. Bajando la mirada, encontró el arqueado cuerpo del japonés. De piernas abiertas, dedos que sujetaban la cobija y las almohadas, la piel ajena brillaba entre rojiza y blanca, entre mordiscos, besos y fuertes agarres. Sus labios rojos, partidos en gemidos y jadeos, le tentaron a inclinarse y poseerlos de nuevo, empezando a mover las caderas en empujones suaves pero profundos. Y su mano izquierda, siempre ocupada, no dejó ni un instante de moverse sobre el delicado y duro miembro del joven.

"¡V-viktor...V-viktor! ¡V-VIKTOR!"

El insistente, chorreante sonido de sus pieles impactando entre si, pronto se vio cubierto por los quejidos de Yuri. Le dolía, le gustaba, le molestaba y sentía placer. Ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, y, sin tener nada claro, no quería tampoco que se detuviera. Sus piernas y pies ya no le molestaban. Era Viktor lo único que llenaba cada poro de su cáscara y cada neurona de su cerebro.

\- ¡Me voy a venir, Viktor! ¡D-dios mío! -Susurró, apenas unos instantes antes de que la mano ajena y el estómago de ambos terminara cubierto de su simiente. Asqueado consigo mismo, murmuró una disculpa a medio hacer. Viktor, todavía unos segundos lejos a su propio orgasmo, se limitó a llevarse los dedos manchados a su boca, relamiendo todo el líquido posible sin cambiar su sonrisa.

Pronto, el cuerpo del ruso se tensó sobre su amante y, con un intenso gruñido, terminó en su estrecho interior. Salió de él con un suspiro, dejándose caer a su lado para no molestarle más de lo necesario. Yuri juntó las rodillas en gesto más que pudoroso, erótico, entre fascinado y desagradado por la sensación del líquido saliendo a montones.

Sin embargo, nada dijo. Los dos estaban demasiados cansados para hablar o moverse más. Incluso él, con su envidiable estamina, admitía que no eran horas de seguir conversando sobre el nuevo cariz de su relación. Tendrían mucho tiempo al día siguiente.

Y, pese a todo, ninguno de los dos se alejó al acurrucarse a dormir, ni tampoco deseó en verdad separar sus labios de ese primer beso de buenas noches, de los muchos que seguirían en el futuro lejano.

Ya se habían dicho lo esencial. No con sus palabras ni sonidos, sino con sus cuerpos, sus besos y sus miradas.

¿Qué más necesitaban, en esa pequeña y maravillosa felicidad?


End file.
